Thea Harman (ShotgunsAndSass)
This interpretation of is written by Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , , was published in 1996 and took place during the month of October, and Thea mentions turning 18 in six months' time |status = Alive |marital = In a Relationship |job = *High School Student (Formerly) * |species = |gender = Female |location = mansion, Las Vegas |soulmate = |family = * (Maternal Grandmother) † * (Father) † * (Mother) † |relatives = * (Maternal Ancestor) † * (Maternal Ancestor) † * (Maternal Ancestor) † * (Maternal Ancestor) † * (Maternal Ancestor) † * (Maternal Aunt) † * (Maternal Uncle by Marriage) † * (Maternal Cousin) * ('Uncle') * ('Aunt') * (Cousin) *Gillian Lennox (Distant Cousin) * (Distant Cousin) † * (Distant Cousin) * (Distant Cousin) * (Maternal Relatives) * (Maternal Blood Relatives) |abilities = *Basic powers *Knowledge of witchcraft, including plants and stones *Healing *Mind control over animals |magical feats = and the spirit of |height = 5'2" |eyes = Brown |hair = Yellow Blond |loyalty = * * (Formerly) * (Formerly) |books = *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' |born = May 1979 was published in 1996 and took place during the month of October, and Thea mentions turning 18 in six months' time |aliases = |titles = Hearth-Woman *Daughter of Hellewise |changed = |changed by = |died = |skin = Light |portrayer = }} Thea Sophia Harman (born 23rd May 1979) is the main protagonist of and the of . Along with her cousin , Thea is a and member of the . Biography Early Life Thea is the only child born to and about seventeen years prior to the series. However, when she was still young, Thea and her cousin lost both their mothers and eventually their fathers as well. Because of this, they often grew up living with different relatives, mainly due to the antics of Blaise. As stated by Thea herself, she and Blaise have been expelled from five or six different high schools since they were sophomores. This is mainly due to Blaise fooling around with the boys and Thea taking the blame with her cousin. At their last school in New Hampshire, Blaise got a boy named to burn down the school gym for her, leading to her and Thea's expulsion. They were then sent to live , their maternal grandmother. Events During Thea and Blaise play a minor role in this book. After tricking into leaving her , brings her to Las Vegas and introduces Poppy to Thea and Blaise. Noticing that she hasn't fed, Thea acts as a blood donor for Poppy and scolds Ash for letting her go hungry. Later when arrives looking for Poppy, Thea tells him that she left with Ash and that they were probably heading for the Summer Solstice party at ' mansion. Events During Thea has just begun attending her new school, Lake Mead High. She is determined not to get expelled this time, as she doesn't want to disappoint Grandma Harman - or be sent to the Convent for misbehaving. Things go awry right from the moment she arrives at school however. Thea discovers the students panicking over a rattlesnake in the parking lot. Thea, telepathically connecting with the snake, tries to convince it to leave to avoid getting the snake or any students harmed. However, her concentration is broken by the students throwing stones. A boy named Eric Ross lunges for the snake and is bitten by it. Thea helps him carry it to the bush and subtly uses magic to heal the bite, though she tries to pass it off as the snake having missed its mark. Thea feels a strong connection to Eric, but tries to brush her feelings away. Thea befriends another witch named and grows increasingly close to Eric. She eventually deduces that Eric is her soulmate, but this gives her nothing but grief, due to Eric being human and therefore forbidden to her. Thea confides her troubles in Blaise, but is horrified when Blaise decides to 'solve' the issue by getting rid of Eric, plotting to use magic to get him to fall in love with her instead, in spite of Thea's protests. Determined to stop Blaise and protect Eric, Thea decides to use a forbidden spell to summon the ghost of a witch to act as Eric's guardian. Unfortunately, Blaise interrupts the ritual and during an altercation, accidentally knocks the amulet of into the magical fire, unleashing her spirit. After nothing happens, Thea assumes the spell didn't work. However, she learns this is not the case when - a boy Blaise was toying with - is found strangled. After researching Suzanne's tragic past, Thea realises she and only she can send Suzanne's spirit back in order to prevent more people from dying. She also tries to put a spell on Eric to get him to fall in love with another girl, but it fails. Eric has also guessed by this point that Thea is no ordinary girl and confronts her, and she ends up confessing everything to him. Thea plans, with Eric's help, to lure Suzanne's spirit to a natural stone circle in the desert and send her back to the afterlife. She intends to carry out the plan on the night of the Samhain celebrations. Eric waits for her at the circle, whilst she attends the party. Unfortunately, Thea, Blaise and Dani are summoned by the and accused of performing forbidden spells. Thea, realising Eric and the human students at the high school Halloween dance are in danger, flees the house and drives to the circle, getting there just as Suzanne is about to kill Eric. With Eric's help, Thea prepares the ritual and sets it in motion. Suzanne's spirit is strong and tries to attack Thea, but she calls upon her "power as a daughter of Hellewise" - allegedly something no witch has done before - and finally gains the strength to send Suzanne back beyond the veil. Afterwards, it is revealed that the Inner Circle witnessed it all. Thea and Eric are brought back to Grandma Harman's house, where they debate what should be done with them. Thea suggests she and Eric drink from the - if Thea forgets she's a witch, then she will allowed to live as a lost witch with Eric and Night World law will be satisfied. The Inner Circle agrees and brings the Cup - however, it is revealed that Blaise secretly switched the potion with ice tea, allowing Thea to keep her powers. After escorting Thea and her soulmate outside, Blaise and - who is in on it - bid them farewell. Thea has an emotional goodbye with Blaise and Aradia suggests she and Eric seek out Circle Daybreak, where they might be accepted. Thea and Eric then set off for his mother's house. Events During Along with the other soulmate couples up to that point, Thea makes a cameo appearance with Eric. She is seen in ' mansion, introducing to herself and the rest of , as well as explaining their purpose and getting Hannah up to speed about recent events. Appearances *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' References Category:Decendant of Hellewise Category:Harman Family Category:Harman Witches Category:Night World Characters Category:Night World Canon Category:Night World Female Category:Witches Category:Witch Category:Female Witches Category:Redfern Family Category:Healing Witches Category:Daybreakers Category:Circle Twilight Category:Circle Daybreak Category:Night World Category:Secret Vampire Characters Category:Spellbinder Characters Category:Soulmate Characters Category:Grace01121922 Category:NW ShotgunsAndSass Category:Hayden Panettiere FCs Category:Mind Control Users